Pitch Captain and Black Widow
by Brittanyeineke
Summary: When Natasha is running away from someone following her, she runs into Caribou Coffee shop where she accidentally crashes into someone special. Terrible summary my bad. Rated M just in case. G!P warning (don't like it don't read it!)
1. Chapter 1

**I am so sorry if this is bad. This is my first story because I have read so many other stories that I wanted to try it out. Natasha is her regular assassin self but Beca has secret abilities that no one knows about. I don't own anything involving the avengers or pitch perfect.**

* * *

Natasha was leaning against the bar in an old run downclub on a undercover mission to eliminate Darius Stone,well-known for being the leader of kidnapping and selling young woman, who is right in her sights surrounded with bodyguards

but she isn't worried about them. She can tell he has been ogling her since she has stepped into his eyesight. Natasha sends a wink every now and then to pretend she is interested and after another five minutes Darius has one of his bodyguards escortherover  
to him. She steps up into the VIP section he is in and sits down next to him and he already has his hands all over her.

Darius says, "what is a young woman like you doing in a bar like this?"

Natasha rolls her eyes internally but replies, "just looking for some fun."

She can see in his eyes he has lust and deviants in them while scanning her from head to toe. She thinks this is going to easier then she thought and plans to start leading him away from his bodyguards soon and he gives her the perfect opportunity for  
it.

He asks, "Do you want to get out of here?"

Natasha holds back the disgust in her voice and replies with, "Sure I would like that."

He gets up and starts leading her out of the club with a hand on her back moving towards hiscar, his bodyguards trailing behind them. He opens the backseat doors and firmly guiding her in. Natasha thinks that after this she needs a vacation.

/

 **Well that's the first chapter sorry it's a little short. I'll update it as soon as a can. Signing off Nightly Luna.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back just to let everyone know I am only going to be writing short chapters but I have the story going into a lot of chapters.**

* * *

Once it is just Natasha, Darius, and the driver. Natasha starts to kiss on his neck while subtly gliding her hand up her skirt to the outside of her thigh, where she has one of her many knives hidden, grabbing her knife and slowly bringing it out

of thesight of Darius and the driver quickly and silently cutting his throat. Darius let's out one last scream and the driver looks back pulling out a gun pointing it at Natasha but she quickly opens the car door and jumps. She gets up and starts  
runningaroundpedestrians on the sidewalk whileDarius's guard are chasing her.

She takes a sharp right and sees a coffee shop that is still open and barges in while looking over her shoulder for the guards that she doesn't see the brunette looking at her phoneuntil it's to late Natasha crashes into a solid figure. Natasha

falls on something rather someone soft but muscular she looks up with her forest green eyes and sees midnight blue eyes staring back at her.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter update again soon. Signing off Nightly Luna.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update school has been kicking my ass even when it's just 5 days in. Writing this at 2:30 in the morning. So tired.**

* * *

Staring up into those blinkingdark blue eyes Natasha gets lost in them for a minute until she can faintly hear running footsteps in the distance. She startles into action, grabbing the brunettes hand and dragging her to the unisex bathroom she sees  
in the corner.  
Much to the brunettes displeasure she can't get her hand free from this stunning redhead that ran her over and is now dragging her to a dirty public bathroom.

She decides to voice her thoughts, "look crazy lady I have no clue who you are but if you don't let go of me right now I will punch you."

Natasha amusingly scoffs looking the small woman up and down, "yeah right"

The brunette starts to get a little angry, "I've done it before" with a glare.

Natasha looks more closely after making sure the coast is clear, she starts a the brunettes feet she was wearing combate boots moving on to her legs she's wearing a pair of jeans that hug her ass like you could slap it and it won't jiggle then moving  
up to her shirt after shaking her thoughts away Natasha notes she's wearing a purple and black plaid shirt with a tight black tank top that hides none of the brunettes ample clevageand faint outlines of abs waiting to be licked then finally  
moving up to the woman's face she can't help but to think she's mind out of marble with her sharp jaw and cheekbones, eyes that hypnotize you if you look into them for to long and a smirk that Natasha can't decide she wants to kiss or smack off. She  
makes all these observations in just a few seconds.

Natasha finally asks, "what's your name?"

The brunette looks at her strangely and after a minute sighs and says, "Beca."


End file.
